The adventures of yugioh
by Smurf4
Summary: A cheesy title but a great story, ive rereleased it this time with added parts and now theres 12 chapters!!!
1. Yugi versus Joey

Smurfs yu-gi-oh fanfiction  
  
Now when I look at all the yugi fanfiction I see stories mainly about their lives and all different scandel going on. which Is ok but the battles are much better. So ive included battles in this as well as a cracking story so.. enjoy!!!  
  
It was a cold crisp winters morning and yugi had just woken up, he was sleeping under a tree, and he thought in his mind how unfair it was that tea got to use the tent. He looked beside him to see tristan fast asleep beside a rose bush. I probably deserved a rest after all the dueling I had being doing, but I had to go to pegasus castle as soon as I could. I leapt up from the tree and went over to my jacket on the other side of tree. All of a sudden I saw a hand reach into the jacket and withdraw my precious dueling cards. It was joey!!!  
  
Watta you doin with my cards joey?  
  
Huh?  
  
Joey fumbled with the cards and they fell onto the ground.  
  
I was just looking at them yug, so chill  
  
All you had to do was ask me and I would have let you see them joey  
  
Yeah well I got to ask you somethin hot shot how about dueling me  
  
Joey whats brought this on?  
  
I thought to myself that there must be some connection between joey at my cards and him challenging me, but I didn't pay much attention to that  
  
You gonna duel me or not? And don't use your mellinium puzzle for any help, I wanna see if your so tough without your dueling buddy  
  
I didn't care what joeys reason was, a duel was a duel. I snatched my deck off him and we travelled to the nearest dueling arena which luckily was nearby.  
  
I stepped up onto the platform and shuffled my cards,  
  
2000 life points ok with you joey?  
  
It sure is yug, and remember all field monsters gain a field power bonus.  
  
I will joey, now draw your cards and lets get this over with.  
  
Fine by me, and a broad smirk swept across his face.  
  
I looked at the 5 cards I had drawn  
  
Time wizard Lizard warrior battle lizard fist warrior  
  
Level 1 level 4 level 4 level 3 Atk 500 d 400 atk 1600 d 1600 atk 1500 d 1400 atk 900 d 600  
  
Brain control Trap Control an enemy for 1 turn  
  
Hey joey you switched your deck with mine.  
  
Joey smiled, lets see if you are still so hot without your deck, and I play mystical elf in defence mode  
  
I had to admit that was crafty of joey, and I suppose I may as prove that I can win eve against his deck. I play fist warrior in defence and a trap card face down.  
  
I knew joey would attack me so my brain control would be activated.  
  
But joey didn't,  
  
I play soul exchange to sacrifice my monster and your monster and I bring my dark magician to the field. Ah ha your strongest monster, beat that!!!  
  
Woah, in olny 2 moves he brought his most powerful monster to the field, that was impressive, but I had a plan  
  
I play beaver warrior in defence and he gains a 10% field power bonus  
  
Yeah? Well I play the sword of dark destruction to power up my dark magicians attack to 2900!!!! Sniggered joey. Now!!! Dark magic attack eliminate that beaver.  
  
I knew that I couldn't hope to beat joey without using a decent strategy, but I think ill leave him a bit longer thinking hes won. I play armored lizard in defence.  
  
As expected joey eliminated my card, and as I was hoping he played another card. I play celtic gaurdian in attack. That last hit had brought my life points down to 600 but it was all part of my plan.  
  
I play this trap card and battle lizard in defence.  
  
I sacrifice celtic gaurdian for my all powerful curse of dragon!! And I attack with dark magic attack.  
  
This time I was laughing  
  
Did you forget about my trap card? Its wabouki it nuetrilizes all attacks.  
  
Yeah, but only for one turn, so next turn I'll wipe you out said joey.  
  
Now it was my turn and I had to make it count, I play time wizard and I use time roulette.  
  
I watched with glee as a look of fear swept across joeys face, if this works It will be great!!  
  
The hand swept round the clock, and eventually landed on what I was hoping for and all joeys monster were eliminated!!!  
  
Nooo wept joey, but its my turn now, and youll find out that im not defeated easily. Ah ha I drew the card I needed I play giant soldier of stone in defence, beat his hard shell, with 2000 def points I think you will.  
  
This was just getting better and better  
  
No maybe my time wizard and battle lizard cant but if I sacrifice them both to play my RED EYES BLACK DRAGON I think I can crack that rock.  
  
Joey fell to his knees as I summoned my red eyes.  
  
Ataaaaack!!! That load of stone I yelled.  
  
This turn joey didn't seem so confident and he played kuriboh in defence  
  
Without multiply kuriboh is useless, but since its not your deck you wouldn't know would you? For my turn I summon my axe raider and use him to eliminate your kuriboh and let my red eyes destroy your life points..  
  
No said joey as he feel to the floor, i. lost,  
  
Im sorry joey, but you fought a good duel  
  
Thanks bud he said and he handed me back my deck, before we say anything else we could hear the sound of helicopter approaching.. Surely it couldn't be kaiba? Could it?  
  
To be continued... 


	2. Kaiba attacks

Chapter 2 Kaiba attacks.  
  
I decided not to stray away from the dueling arena because I wanted to challenge kaiba to a duel!!! Kaibas chopper landed nearby and he hopped out of it with his breifcase in his hand,  
  
Hello yugi he said coldly and he walked by us  
  
Kaiba I stuttered, I want to duel you again  
  
Kaiba turned around, but yugi you won last time, why would you want to duel again?  
  
Maybe I want to prove that I didn't just win by luck, I have exodia no more so I would be relying on my normal cards to win, so will you duel me?  
  
You should quit while your ahead yugi and he continued walking  
  
Joey bounded after him and said hey moneybags, it must be true that your best dueling days are behind you, your just a loser kaiba, an ignorant loser  
  
Really wheeler? Is that what you think , I am on my way to defeat the creator of duel monsters, pegasus and so I don't have time to cream you.  
  
Yeah go on kaiba run!!! Run like the coward you are said joey in a rage  
  
Its ok joey I pleaded  
  
Joey I remember this happened before and I slaughtered you, I am not having a repeat of it, wheter you like it or not!!!  
  
No kaiba well then why don't you duel yugi, or are you scared  
  
And with this kaiba stopped walking, why not, it will give me practice for pegasus he sighed  
  
I stepped up to the arena and shuffled my deck. I looked at the side to see tea and tristan cheering me on, the helicopter must have woken them up, and behind them joey was looking at his cards under a tree.  
  
You know yugi kaiba began I respect you as a duelist, and that's something I don't say about many people so I hope you can live up to your reputation  
  
Ill do my best kaiba, and I trust you will too, this will be a fair duel with no tricks or cheating this time  
  
I agrre yugi, so draw your cards!!  
  
I looked through the 5 cards I drew and I wasn't impressed, I drew de-spell and remove trap which wouldn't be much a help, kuriboh which is useless without multiply, celtic gaurdian and winged dragon both only average monsters, I knew kaiba would have something wayy above average in his hand. and I was right  
  
I bring to the field jirai gumo and since its and insect it gets a 10% field power bonus!!!  
  
Jirai gumo Level 4 Atk/2400 D/100  
  
I couldn't believe it he brought the strongest level 4 monster to the field and it got a field power bonus!!! I had nothing good in my hand so I placed celtic gaurdian in defence  
  
Elminate jirai gumo, and I play my great sheilder in defence  
  
I was stunned at this, his defence monster had 2600 def and his atk monster had 2400, what card could I draw to help me? Snow wolf? Aww this wont help at all. Ow well I play snow wolf in defence.  
  
Jirai attack and I play this trap card face down  
  
I hoped that I could draw a good card, I needed to draw a good card. Yes!!! Multiply this will help. I play kuriboh in defence and I use multiply.  
  
A grin swept across kaibas face ahh the combo that destroyed my blue eyes ultra dragon the last time, well for my turn I play saggi the dark clown in defence and I let jirai gumo eliminate one of your 5 kuribohs  
  
I had four monsters on the field all I needed know was my dark magician or summoned skull. No black luster ritual, this wont help. Ill pass this turn .I knew kaiba must have some brilliant cards in his hand at this stage, but he was keeping me in suspense as what they were.  
  
The look on kaibas face showed that he was just toying with me and he placed his mystic horseman in defence and destroyed another kuriboh.  
  
I drew another card but only anatsu, I sighed maybe I should just give up now, I cant beat this guy,  
  
Yugi!!!! It was joey calling me, you cant give up man!! If you have bad cards in your hand now, it mean that the rest of your deck must be all gems and he winked at me so play defencsivly till you find em.  
  
Thanks joey, that's a good idea!!  
  
So taking advice from him now, eh yugi you've hit an all time low sniggered kaiba  
  
Kaiba!! Ill show you, I play winged dragon in defence mode  
  
Well yugi the only thing your in for is defeat as I play my battle ox. Elminate the 2 of your 3 kuribohs!!!  
  
This next card I pull has to be good because if its not my 2 remaining monsters will be destroyed. Yes!!! The living arrow this will enable me to control one of his monsters!!. For my move I play a trap card.  
  
For my move I use polymization to fuse my mystic horseman and my battle ox into rabid horseman, and I use jirai gumo to attack your final kuriboh.  
  
Ah ah you've activated my trap, the living arrow so I can control one of your monsters and I choose to control jirai gumo, and its my turn now, and I use jirai gumo to eliminate your rabid horseman, bringing your lp down to 1700 you worried now kaiba?  
  
Way to go yugi cheered joey  
  
Im not defeated, not just yet because I play a card you should be familiar with yugi, soul exchange  
  
No!!!! he cant, he couldn't have that card in his hand, could it be.  
  
Blue eyes white dragon come to the field as I sacrifice my saggi and your winged dragon to bring in my legendary dragon.  
  
Hey why didn't he sacrifice jirai gumo? Asked tea  
  
Attack blue eyes!!!  
  
No, my hope gone, my life points dropped to 2400 and I had no monster on the field, my kuriboh was already used, I have nothing to defeat that dragon, if I don't get something good from this next card its over, hmmm swords of revealing light, yeah this will buy me some time. I play the swords of revealing light.  
  
Just take your 3 turns yugi and stop stalling  
  
The first card I drew was komouri dragon and I summoned it on the field., I drew again waibokou and for my final draw I got dark magician girl which I sacrificied my dragon for, and I use black luste ritual to summon the black luster soldier with a staggering 2800 and I use waibokou to neutrilize any attack you may have kaiba.  
  
Fine your still stalling  
  
I knew if I didn't get something brilliant on this turn the duel would be lost, so I drew and I got. doma the angel of darkness. no I've..  
  
Attack blue eyes!!!!  
  
I Dropped to my feet, I couldn't believe I had lost, I watched as kaiba picked up my cards and his breifcase and walked away without saying anything  
  
Joey walked up to me, im sorry yugi, you put up a great fight  
  
But joey I lost  
  
Hey!!! You cant win em all!!! I should know  
  
Come on yugi pleaded tristan, we gotta get going to pegasus's tournament, the winner gets a free ticket to the battle island, so don't give up yug youll beat kaiba another day!!  
  
Thanks guys I said and we all set off to pegasus's castle, maybe i lost one duel, but i will win the one match that matters and win that trip to the battle island, where i will become known as the greatest duelist of all time!!! 


	3. Pegasus's castle

Pegasus Castle chapter 3  
  
The 4 of us travveld up the step stone hill, full of nerves as we were about to face our toughest duel yet  
  
I got a question you guys i said will all 3 of ye enter in the tournament  
  
You better beleive it yug said joey  
  
I guess said tristan  
  
Maybe im not good at dueling but, hey i gotta try said tea  
  
Yeah, im glad ye guys are trying but ive been thinking, were gonna have to fight kaiba eventually, and if any of us hope to win we will have to defeat him  
  
No harm in trying. said tristan as we knocked on the door to pegasus castle.  
  
Well here goes said joey  
  
A well built security gaurd came to the door  
  
All 4 of us wish to enter in the tournament i proclaimed  
  
Are you aware that to enter the castle you have to have to pay your favourite card and on my id scan your favourite cards are the dark magician, red eys black dragon, rocket soldier and magician of faith.  
  
What yelled joey!!! i aint giving up my favourite card  
  
Your card will be hidden round the castle, and if you find it before your duels you can use it,, now please your card!!  
  
i guess we have no choice and i handed over my dark magician, soon to be followed by tristan and tea  
  
But how can i duel without the pride of my deck  
  
The gaurd responded sternly, how can you hope to win the competition if you depend on one card, you need a deck full of power.  
  
I guess i have no choice, so you better look after my red eyes!!  
  
All four of stood in the lobby of pegasus castle and the gaurd followed us and said " you have half an hour before your duel, you may either prepare your deck, or search the castle for your best card all duels take place at the same time and you will be teleported automatically in half an hours time"  
  
Your oppenents are as follows Yugi moto will be playing mokuba kaiba Joey wheeler will play weevil Tea gardner will play Panic and Tristan taylor will play rex raptor, your 30 minutes begins now so use it wisely  
  
Hmmm i have to play mokuba? i never played him before, hes only a kid so im sure he doesent have many strong cards, but if his brother gives him some of his, it could be a problem  
  
Come on guys said joey lets find our cards  
  
We searched high and low for our cards, we started in the basement and in the distance we saw a shiny golden box with a hand scan on it, we all put our hands on it, but it didnt open, it must be someone elses card, so we continued on  
  
Tristan found a dragon statue, which he found in a past visit and it still worked, it revealed a passage which lead up to a pile of steps, and a golden box lay at the top. We rushed up the stairs and i glanced at my watch on the way up, 20 minutes left... not much time, i prayed that this may be my dark magician. Tea rushed up and put her hand on the box, the box sprung open and her magician of faith flew into her hand.  
  
Yes i got my card back and before she could say anything else she was teleported away.  
  
c'mon guys said tristan lets try up in the top tower.  
  
By the time we reached the top there was only 10 minutes left!!! but sure enough there on a desk in the top tower there was a golden box, i put my hand on it but got no response, tristan put his hand on it and his rocket soldier flew into his hand, and tristan gor teleported away immediatlely  
  
There was only 8 minutes left and we still needed to find our cards  
  
Hey yugi, maybe our cards are down in the arena where we fought the paradox brothers  
  
Thats a good idead joey, lets hurry done to the arena.  
  
There was only 30 seconds left now and we entered the arena , there was two golden boxs on both sides of the arena  
  
Come yug we gotta hurry, they might be ours and he sprinted  
  
Joey was faster then me so he would get to it before me, there was very little time left i might just make it to the box. i was running so fast that i didnt see the brick on the ground and i tripped over it. i picked myself up only to see joey get teleported away, i glanced at my watch and saw that there was only 5 seconds left, i picked myself up and dived for the box but before i could get to it i was teleported and found myself in the main arena with mokubo at the other end. i had to fight in the duel without my best card,,, could i do it 


	4. Round 1

Chapter 4 Round 1  
  
I heard my bro wiped the floor with you!!! said mokuba  
  
Its a pity, his talent doesent run in the family  
  
Youll regret those words he said now draw your cards!!!  
  
I drew my five cards and i got 5 monsters curse of dragon, wall of illusion, gargoyle statue, ancient elf and man eater bug and for my first turn i play wall of illusion in defence  
  
and for my turn i play bone mouse in defence  
  
Bone mouse? is that the best he can do, thats one of the weakest monsters in the game, oh well, i play anceint elf in attack mode, and he eliminates your weak monster  
  
Oh no!!! shreiked mokuba, well this monster is more then enough for you go yamatono dragon in defence  
  
I cant beleive this guy another weak monster, i sacrifice my anceint elf for curse of dragon and i destroy your dragon  
  
Oh no!!! i play my muka crap, in defence!!  
  
Whats moukubo playing at? he must have better cards then this, well for my turn, i play mystical elf in defence and i play this trap card face down  
  
Now, its time for my strategy to take effect i play change of heart and i control your curse of dragon and use him to destroy your wall of illusion and because of your monsters effect your dragon is warped back into your hand. and i play gemini elf in attack and i use spellbook to power its attack up to 2300 and i eliminate your mystical elf!!  
  
Wow!!! what a turn, he just playing around the whole time, but i can take him as i use spellbinding circle to power your elfs attack down by 500 and i play giant soldier of stone!!  
  
I sacrifice my elf to play my best card judge man with an attack of 2200 and i eliminate your rock soldier  
  
sigh hes not so easy now, hmm ah ha i play celtic gaurdian in defence and i play this trap card  
  
I play electric lizard in defence i use judge man to attack  
  
ah ha but my trap card, was brain control and now i control your judge man for 1 turn, and i sacrifice him for my curse of dragon!!! and i use rageiki to eliminate your monster and i let my dragon to attack and eliminate 2000 of your Lp!!! you only have 2000 left now kaiba!!!  
  
So yugi, i suppose you think im dead and buried now eh?, well this card will bury you its my jive jester card, it transforms into whatever card i want including magic cards, and i transform it into your spellbinding circle and i use it to power down your curse of dragon by 500 points!!! and i play my dragon zombie to destroy your dragon!! ah ha im not such a bad duelist now!!  
  
No!!! my dragon, that card was one of my best, without my dark magician, i dont have the power in my deck that i used to!!! but i must keep playing i must have a card to defeat his zombie... yes monster reborn.  
  
I play monster reborn mokuba and i revive my curse of dragon and i eliminate your dragon zombie and 400 of your lp!!!  
  
hmmm my brother was right yugi, you are a worthy oppenent, but not good enough as i play, as i play cyber lizard in defence  
  
I play beaver warrior in attack and i power him up unicorn horn and i use him to attack and my curse of dragon will blast away your life points!!!! I win Mokuba and i only lost 100 points  
  
Nooo... i lost, i cant be out....  
  
Yes i had won and now im through to the 2nd round, and i did it without my dark magician, my curse of dragon was more then enough for that kaiba brother, but will the other one be a different story. 


	5. Kaibas threat

Chapter 6 kaibas threat  
  
We watched as the guard came over to us, I hoped that I wouldn't end up playing kaiba in the next round, but I would have to face him sooner or later!!  
  
Well here are your oppenents for the 3rd round, it will be a one on one duel, like the first round, so here are the results of the draw Yugi moto will play bandit keith Tea gardner will play seto kaiba Joey wheeler will play pandora  
  
Good luck to ye all, matches start in a few minutes!!  
  
No!!! bandit keith was one of the duelists in the country, he wont be east to beat I thought  
  
Sigh how can I beat kaiba!!!, hes going to humiliate me!! Said tea  
  
That's right tea said a familiar voice behind me I turned around to see kaiba standing in front of me  
  
I hope ye are enjoying the tournament because its about to end for ye,  
  
Hey moneybags!!! We can, beat you any day of the week, no sweat  
  
Is that so wheeler, is that why you let me do all the work in our last duel, while you toiled over powering up your beaver warrior only for it to be hacked down by your oppenent!!  
  
Hey, hey I still did my part in that duel said joey embarresed  
  
Well yugi I heard you defeated, my brother, I look forward to dueling you in the next round,  
  
I knew kaiba was confident, but saying that in front of his oppenent was just plain mean Kaiba, tea is a good duelist, don't underestimate her!!! Like you did the first time I dueled her  
  
If you believe in her so much why don't you prove, I propose placing a bet on the winner, If I win you give me your dark magician and if she wins I will give all 3 of my blue eyes white dragon!! Hows that for an offer.  
  
No yugi please, don't accept pleaded tea!!  
  
No I do accept, I think that tea is a better duelist then you kaiba!!!  
  
Very good yugi, but your trust in your friends is not always a good thing and he walked off  
  
Yugi, I cant win!!! Said tea  
  
Tea play your best and you will win trust me I said  
  
Come on guys we gotta get to the arena, the duels starting said joey!! 


	6. The 2nd round

Chapter 5 The 2nd round  
  
Hey yugi!!!! i turned around to see joey running towards me with tea and tristan behind him  
  
Hi joey, did ye guys win i asked  
  
Yeah i won, i slaughtered my oppenent and tea won too but tristan...  
  
Yeah i lost.... sobbed tristan, but hey watta bout you yugi  
  
Yeah i won, it wasnt easy but i still won!!!  
  
Just then a gaurd, walked over to us with the list for the 2nd round "the 2nd for ye guys is much different to the first round, in the 2nd round ye have to fight as a team and as a result of the draw  
  
Yugi muto has been teamed up with tea gardner to play aganist rex raptor and seeker  
  
while joey teams up with seto kaiba to play aganist pandora and bonesie  
  
good luck to all of ye, matches start soon so get your deck ready!!  
  
"man" said joey stretching his hand behind his back being with kaibas means i cant lose , i got me a ticket to the 3rd round,  
  
Yugi!! began tea im sorry  
  
for what i said confused  
  
Im afraid we wont be able to win, im.. not a good duelist, you know that, im sorry  
  
Tea!!! you earned your place in this round so your are a good duelist , all you have to do is play your best and well win, trust me tea we will win!!  
  
Tea, use that card you won in your last duel to win, its a powerful card!! said tristan  
  
Come on tea lets go the dueling arena its time!!! i said  
  
We stepped up to the arena, i knew that whoever were the first two duelists to get eliminated would be knocked out, and i would do my best to keep myself and tea in the game, i shuffled my deck and watched my 2000 lp appear on the screen.  
  
Good luck tea i said but tea didnt respond, perhaps she was too nervous,  
  
Ok yugi said rex well let you go first then me then tea and then seeker  
  
i drew my cards and with the cards i drew maybe this duel could be over in no time i had kuriboh, multiply, winged dragon summoned skull and mystical elf. and i played my elf in defence mode.  
  
For rexs turn he played a monster face down and now it was teas move  
  
I summon my twizzler and i attack your face down monster!!!  
  
waa haa, what a pathetic move, i had my dragon sheilder with a defence of 15 so you lose 800 lp in only one turn!!!  
  
Tea!!, why would you make such an amatuer mistake? i thought to myself  
  
Im really sorry yugi... she pleaded  
  
Its ok tea just concentrate.  
  
For seekers turn he played the trap ultimate sacrifice and he played grappler in defence  
  
Now it was my turn i nodded to tea and i sacrificed her twizzler for the card that won me my last duel it was curse of dragon!! and i used it to eliminate rexs monster..  
  
For rexs turn he played his king rex in defence  
  
Now tea played a monster face down, i hoped it was a good one.  
  
And seeker sacrificed his monster for gear golem.  
  
ah ha squealed seeker, have you a card to crack my monster as it as 2200 def points  
  
I didnt care as my next card was greedy pot, so i drew 2 more cards, one would help me win the round, the other win the duel!! i used sword of dark destruction to power up my curse of dragon and i eliminated his gear golem and i summoned celtic gaurdian to destroy king rex!!  
  
No said rex i have nothing to play, this kid is good  
  
yes said tea my strongest monster!!! i play yamatono dragon and i use it to attack rexs life points and bring it down to 1100!!!  
  
No!!! tea that monster is not strong enough!! i yelled  
  
its not she said  
  
Suffer my wrath, said seeker as i summon my strongest monster gemini elf and i attack your pathetic dragon to bring your life points down to 200!!  
  
No seeker it is i who is laughing as i use dian keito to heal teas life points by 1000 and i use curse of dragon to attack your elf and bring your lp down 500 and thats not all as i sacrifice my celtic gaurdian for my summoned skull and i use him to eliminate you seeker!!!!  
  
No immm out he cried  
  
Well im not said rex and use change of heart to control your summon skull and i sacrify him for forest dragon and i power him up with dragon treasure!!! do the math hes stronger then curse of dragon, so i destroy him and 200 of your life points!!  
  
Well for my move i use my monster reborn card and i bring back curse of dragon  
  
But tea!! hes not strong enough!! i pleaded  
  
Trust me yugi!!! and i sacrifice it for my newest card vicious warrior with and attack power of 2700 its enough to destroy your pride and joy rex!!! attack!!  
  
Finish him yugi!!  
  
That was a good move tead and it signals the end of rexs raptors tournament as i bring to the feild dragon zombie!! finish him off!!!  
  
No i cant lose!!! he said stumbling off the feild  
  
Way to go yugi were into the 3rd round  
  
Tea you were amazing, im sorry if i doubted your strategy, you really came through in the end, your a much better duelist then you think!!  
  
Thanks yugi!!  
  
The we saw Joey running towards us, hey guess what guys!!! i got thorugh, moneybags was great i hardly had to do anything so are both of ye through?  
  
Ye we are answered tea me and yugi we're an excellent team and we creamed our oppent right yugi!!  
  
Right tea!! 


	7. Yugi versus bandit keith

Chapter7 Yugi versus bandit keith  
  
I stepped up to duel and stared across to bandit keith, I had never played him before so I had no idea if he was any good or not!! Oh well only one way to find out  
  
Were using 4000 lp kid, and lemme just say you don't have a hope!! He snarled  
  
I drew my five cards, hmm not bad I got monster reborn, catapult turtle, magical ghost, change of heart and castle walls, so I play magical ghost in defence  
  
I play ele trumpet and I destroy your ghost  
  
I play wall of illusion in defence!!  
  
I play phanphy in attack and I power up ele trumpets attack by 600 by using iron trunk, it now has an attack of 2100!!  
  
Hrmmm, keiths elepahnt cards are very strong but my cards, can still beat his, I sacrifice my wall for summon skull, my most powerful monster!! And I destroy your ele trumpet!!  
  
Hrmm, a minor set back as I play waiboku, so I cannot take damage this turn, and I play tiny elepahnt in defence  
  
For my turn I play mystical elf in defence.  
  
Now, behold yugi, I sacrifice my two monsters to play my strongest monster, ganeshis elephantis!!! And I power him up with megamorph to bring his attack up to 2900 and I destroy your skull, see punk you cant defeat me!!  
  
No I thought, that was my strongest monster, I could power no other monster up that high, so I need a good magic or trap card to eliminate that elephant. I drew my card, hoping that it would be something good, mm it was man eater monster, this might work!! I play man eater monster in defence.  
  
Mm not a bad move kid, but it only delays time as I play ryu kisihin and I use him to destroy your little bug, although it destroys him it doesent matter. Go ganeshis elephantis attack his life points!!!!! You only have 700 life points left kid, use your last turn wisely  
  
No!!! I have nothing I have only one hope, I sure hope keith doesent see through me strategy, I play silver fang in defence and a trap card!!  
  
Ahhh so I suppose that trap card will destroy my elephant!! I think not as I use remove trap to destroy whatever it is and I attack your silver fang!!!, your just lucky I have no other monster in my hand  
  
No I sunk to the ground, I knew I was defeated, my living arrow was destroyed, how could I win know, my dreams gone!!! Please Yami I need your help YU-GI-OH I knew you couldn't do without me yugi stated yami, I will take over the duel from here, bandit keith is a great duelist but he is not unstopable, you must but your faith in the heart of the cards, and I drew a card that will bring me back into the game, I play kuriboh and I use multiply to spread them all over the field, try beating that keith  
  
Hmm keith wasn't smirking any more, the twerp has gotten more serious all of a sudden, hmm maybe I havent won yet, or have I? I play this trap card and I destroy one of your kuribohs!!  
  
Ahh, a trap I see, well I have remove trap, so I will eliminate it and I use monster reborn to bring back my summoned skull and I play the trap card reinforcements to raise its attack for one turn up to 3000 and its enough to eliminate your elephant!!  
  
No!!! my best monster.. How could you.. Nooo I had it in the bag, I cant lose, I play feral imp to defend my life points  
  
Well your game is over now keith as I sacrifice one kuriboh for curse of dragon and I destroy your feral imp and I use my summon skull and my 3 kuribohs to attack and now you only have 200 lps left!!! Enjoy your last turn  
  
Grrrr this is impossible, I have nothing to use against him, but how could he turn this duel around, I don't get. Fine kid, I don't wanna watch my final life points getting wiped out, I fold  
  
Its time I leave you yugi!!! Said yami  
  
Wow, he won the duel I thought, im through!! 


	8. The final

The final 4 duelists  
  
I met tea and joey in the lobby only to discover that tea had lost to kaiba, but joey did win  
  
Im so sorry yugi, you will lose your best card, now I told you not to bet, please I tried my best!! Cried tea  
  
I know tea, don't worry its no problem, honest  
  
Oh look proclaimed joey, here comes moneybags now  
  
Hello yugi, I believe we had a bit of a deal, now didn't we he sneered  
  
Yes kaiba and I intend to keep it!! I will give you my dark magician when I get it back  
  
No need yugi, I will be playing you in the final round and I expect you to duel to your best, I wouldn't want you to deny you of your best card, the guard will give it to you for the final round well ill see you round, I will walk away victorious yugi, so remember that  
  
Grrr that kaiba thinks hes gonna mop the floor with us!!  
  
Us? I questioned  
  
Yeah in the final duel the final four duelists duel in a 4 way duel, last mad standing wins!!  
  
Oh right I said but apart from me you and kaiba whos the fourth duelist?  
  
Its some hotshot kid, but I don't expect him to be much competiton for us, it's a pity though me and you cant work together eh?  
  
Just then a guard walked towards us with my dark magician in his hand, Yugi muto heres your card for the final round, the final oppenents are joey wheeler, yugi muto, seto kaiba and preston framto.  
  
Preston whos he said joey?  
  
You will find out soon enough responded the guard, the duel starts now so its time, I wish ye all the best off luck, because youll need it to defeat this years competition  
  
Good luck, joey I said  
  
Yeah, you too man!! I hope one of us win it  
  
I stepped up to the podem and looked and saw that in the other corners were joey kaiba and some other kid around my age, which must be preston and sitting in the judges seat was maxamillion pegasus!!!  
  
Let the duel begin proclaimed pegasus, we will start with joey and work in a clockwise direction!!! GO  
  
Alright thought joey, Im up against it here, I gotta play my very best and I gotta win, that would show everyone, hmm not bad cards, I got rude kaiser, garrozis, roulette spider, coloured yams and fist warrior, so I play rude kaiser in defence.  
  
Hmmm, joey is taking this duel seriously, maybe hes in with a chance!!, hmmm kaiba sure is taking this duel seriously as well, he never gets laid make during a duel  
  
I play ancient dragon and this trap card!! He said  
  
Now for my turn and I drew gaia the feirce knight catapult turtle, sorcer of the doomed, ultimate sacrifice and winged dragon  
  
I play remove trap to remove kaibas trap and I play sorcer of the doomed in defence  
  
Ah haaa laughed kaiba, my trap card was dud!!! If it is removed or my monster isnt attacked it is avtivated and it eliminates any monster on the field and I choose to eliminate your sorcer!!!  
  
No, not already,  
  
No its my turn!! Said preston  
  
Hmm maybe this will give me a chance to see if this guy really is any good,  
  
I play saw of death and I play it in the centre of the arena, after 3 turns whoever has the most powerful monster on the field it eliminates all their monsters, and I play man eater bug in defence  
  
Humph muttered joey!! I guess I better keep my strong monsters off the field for the moment he thought, woah my flame swordsman!!! But I cant risk playing him on the field in case that saw gets him, so I will play fist warrior in defence  
  
For my turn, I will show all of ye that ye are all amateurs and I can be the only winner as I play my battle ox and I eliminate 1700 of yugis life points!! Said kaiba  
  
No!!! I have only 1300 left, im behind already I need a good card, now!!! Hmmm mystical elf, yes!! That saw only eliminates monsters with the highest attack, so if I just play my defence monsters ill be ok as they have a low attack and then when the saw is gone I can sacrifice them for a powerful monster,, I play mystical elf in defence  
  
No said preston I will play great sheilder to end my turn!!  
  
Hmm I thought preston is using the same strategy as me!! Maybe hes not so weak  
  
Ok said joey I got 2 turns before that blade, so I will summon a monster with a low attack I use my sheild ritaul and I sacrifice both my monsters to play the all powerful MILLENIUM SHEILD with and astonishing 3000 defence points  
  
I pass my turn stated kaiba  
  
For my turn I play wall of illusion in defence  
  
And I skip my turn stated preston and next trun my saw will attack your battle ox kaiba  
  
Alright said joey I skip my turn  
  
Hard luck yugi for you have made a mistake that will cost you said kaiba as I power up my battle ox with the heated axe and I attack and eliminate your wall of illusion and thanks to your monsters special effect it puts my battle ox back into my hand, protecting him from any attack so your mystical elf now has the highest attack and I end my turn by playing saggi the dark clown  
  
Now I thought, that was a brilliant move by kaiba and I have nothing to counter it, unless I play my weakest card armed warrior, with only 900 that will be eliminated instead. And as I expected I watched as the saw eliminated my warrior  
  
Now its my turn said preston and now I can really get this duel going as i sacrifice my great sheilder for sword arm of dinosaur and i eliminate saggi the dark clown!!  
  
Ok said joey im in a good position here, i got 4000 lp and i got the highest defence monster on the feild now i only need a strong attack, hmm i got a really good card this turn its time for me to take this duel!!! i play change of heart to capture sword arm of dinosaur and i play soul excahnge to sacrifice my sword arm of dragon and Prestons dragon to put in play my RED EYES BLACK DRAGON and i attack kaibas life points down to 1600!!  
  
Grrr you will regret that move wheeler said kaiba for i play virus on your deck!!! any card you play with attack 1500 or over it will catch a virus and die!!! and i play life points cannon, to sacrifice 500 of my lp to eliminate your red eyes and i play mystic horseman in defence!!!  
  
Hmmmm poor joey i thought his red eyes is gone and he cant bring any strong monsters on to the field, i cant let that happen to me because i have no life points to lose, i play my celtic gaurdian and i attack prestons life points!! and now he only has 2600  
  
My turn!!! now i sacrifice my man eater bug for black forest dragon and i attack kaibas horseman!!  
  
Well ok here goes thought joey i cant play no strong monster so if i want to win this duel i need a card to neutrilize the effect of the virus card, and until i think of something my millenium sheild will protect my life points, man i got nothing that i can play here!!!  
  
Feeling my wrath yet joey teased kaiba, well i play my battle ox in attack and i eliminate celtic gaurdian and poor yugi now only has 900 lp left!!!  
  
Its time, reveal yourself i need you my dark magician!!! yes this card never lets me down, i play change of heart to control joeys mellinium sheild and i sacrifice both my monsters to play dark magician!! and i eliminate dark forest dragon!!!  
  
just so ya know heres the current score  
  
Yugi 900 Joey 4000 Kaiba 1100 Preston 2600  
  
I play my shadow castle in defence!  
  
oh man said joey i got nothing on the feild, i.. ive lost!!! unless, maybe if i trust in the heart of the cards, it will give me something to use... come on!! oh right time wizard!!! this can be my lifeline if things get really sticky. but for now i play coulored yams!!  
  
fool!!! joey, you may as well give up now your deck is ruined without strong monster.. now i combine my battle ox with mystic horseman by using the power of polymization to form rabid horseman!!! and i power him up with mega sheild so now he has 2600 defence points and i play a trap card  
  
Now i power up my dark magician with spell book and i eliminate shadow castle!!  
  
hmm muttered preston i play cress clown in defence!!  
  
Alrite said joey, i need a good card, time wizard alone wont win me this duel!! oo monster reborn... if i could bring back my red eyes and power it up with dragon treasure i could defeat dark magician... but my card would be destroyed after one turn!!! oh well ill keep it in reserve and ill play tiny ninja in defence  
  
Your move activates my trap joey!!! it was capture hand and it catches the monster you summoned and puts it in my play!!! and i sacrifice both my monsters for.... the one card you all fear its the unbeatable BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON!!!  
  
A gasp of fear filled the arena!!! and pegasus smile broadened  
  
attack the magician now!!!!!  
  
No!!! my best monster... gone and i only have 800 lp left!!!, i cant win this match, my duel is over... and so is my dream  
  
YUGI YOU MUST FIGHT ON, YOU HAVE NOT LOST said a voice in the back of my head.... hes right i must play till the end, hmm this card i drew saved my skin in previous duels, maybe it will help me win this duel... i will save it for an emergency fo now i will play dragon zombie and i eliminate cress clown and i play my trap card DRAGON CAPTURE JAR!!! forceing all dragons into defence, which means my dragon turns into defence and so does that blue eyes and you cant attack with it in play kaiba!!!  
  
good move said preston!! but since your dragon has 0 defence points it should be no problem eliminating it!! so i play one legged zombie and i eliminate your dragon and i use second chance to attack again and i eliminate one of jeoys yams!!!  
  
Yess said joey this card... it might just get my into the duel, the virus card only takes effect when i play a monster on the feild when it has over 1500 attack points but when the monster is already on the field and i raise its attack the virus wont affect me, and i got just the cards to use i play ultimate sacrifice and baby dragon!!! and i sacrifice 500 of my life points to play time wizard and i use time waizards time magic to turn baby dragon into thousand dragon!!! with a destructive power of 2200 and i raise its attack by 500 with dragon treasure and i eliminate your blue eyes!!!  
  
Noo!!! yelped kaiba my dragon!!! gone!! but i have not loset.. just yet as i play cyber soldier and i attack yugis life points, eliminating him from the game!!!  
  
No it cant be.... i watched in sorrow as my life points swept down to 0  
  
hard luck yugi said preston but it was bound to happen and in response i play rageiki on kaibas feild and i play dark elf to attack kaiba and eliminate his life points!!! 2 down one to go he proclaimed  
  
What said kaiba shocked i lost....  
  
Oh well kaiba it seems you dont have what it takes any more sniggered pegasus, the two suprises are the only two left  
  
Come on joey you can do it i cheered  
  
Yeah said joey i can i got 5 monsters on the field and one of them is really powerful, so for my turn i attack your dark elf with my dragon and your life points are now only 1900!!!  
  
Oh impressive joey for for my turn i play monster reborn and i choose to bring back kaibas blue eyes under my control and i eliminate your dragon and your lp are only 2200  
  
hmmm muttered joey what'll i do now? i got nothing in my hand that can beat that dragon...  
  
Attack blue eyes squealed preston with delight  
  
No!!! my time wizard...  
  
Attack the yam!!!  
  
attack the other yam  
  
Eliminate his final yam!!  
  
Joey i yelled you need to use a risky card, in order to beat him... remember how you beat esp roba?  
  
oh yeah grinned joey.. maybe its risky but what have i got to lose and i play roulette spider, so i sacrifice half my life points and i attach it to your blue eyes and since there is no other monster on the field there is a 50 50 chance who will be eliminated  
  
I watched as the spider attached to blue eyes and started spinning round the field, past joey past preston... i had no idea where it would stop, but i knew that no matter what this would be the final move of the tournament..  
  
Stop Yelled preston  
  
The spider spun round, past preston, slowed down, crawled past joey and preston and landed on.... Preston  
  
Joey rejoiced as preston was defeated..  
  
tristan and tea barged in a congratulated joey  
  
Woah i cant beleive i won he said!!  
  
*wow, i suppose your thinking, that the competiton has been won and that it signals the end of the story, right? WRONG in fact this story is only beggining... how you ask? well i didnt just add preston to the story just for the tournament!! and watta bout joeys prize!!! will kaiba just sit back and accept hes not the best duelist, or what about yugi? and why is pegasus acting so nice, does he have a trick up his sleeve!!!. find out very very soon 


	9. The dark magician

The dark magician  
  
The trophy was so shiny, and I had the trip to battle island to look forward to!!! I looked into the crowd, my grandpa was there, joey was there and so was tristan and tea!!! Even bakura was there cheering me on!!! I was the greatest duelist of all, the feeling was great  
  
"Hey yugi"  
  
I watched as pegasus handed me an envolope which contained my tickets for battle island  
  
"Yugi!!"  
  
I looked again into the crowd and noticed my vision started shaking, and they started getting blurry  
  
"wake up yugi"  
  
No!!! I had won I cant leave,  
  
"wha" I woke up with a jump to see my grandpa standing in front of me "Its time for school" he said but if you don't want to go so soon after the tournament its ok!!  
  
No no I said I will go,  
  
When I arrived at school I met up with Tristan  
  
heya little buddy, you recovered yet he said warmly  
  
I guess theres no point dwelling on it, and at least joey won!! I'm happy for him.. really  
  
That's not what he thinks, yug hes gone to battle island and you never even said goodbye to him!!!  
  
Well maybe im a bit frustrated. but I just didn't feel like talking to him recently I said honestly.  
  
Maybe so but he won and you have to accept that  
  
I know I muttered but im the one who thought him everything he knows, so why do I gotta be the one who loses?  
  
Before he could answer tea approached us with a worried look  
  
Whats wrong I said changing the subject  
  
You remember preston from the tournament? She said  
  
We both nodded  
  
Well hes here in the school and I think hes in our class!!!!  
  
What I blurted out that's the last thing I want, I lost the tournament the last thing I want is to not be the best duelist in the school  
  
Don't sweat conforted tristan you're much better then that twerp.  
  
Later on in maths class I realised that tea was right and that preston was going to be in my class, that was all I needed, I also had to put up with taunts from other guys in my class, along the lines of "how could you lose to wheeler?" Everyone tought I would do well in the tournament but I lost.. And now I was no longer respected as the best duelist in school, especially when preston dueled gary bishoun a hotshot duelist who won his duels by intimidating his oppenents and cheating, though nobody ever caught him. I remember the cheers I got when I defeated him, it was the first time he was ever beaten. but now prestons beaten him, everything that I held now belongs to preston, maybe I should just give up the game altogether  
  
Wow that preston guy is the best thing since yugi muto!!! Said a spectator  
  
Triston walked up to me and calmy said "woah did you see the duel!!"  
  
I handed tristan my deck, here its yours and I ran off and out of the school.  
  
When I reached my house I rushed upstairs and lay on my bed. I took the one card I had kept out of my pocket. It was my dark magician, the card my father had given me before his unfortunate accident, he said that it would remind me of him.  
  
"im sorry dad, I could never be the great duelist that you once were"  
  
ahh but yugi said a voice your father would be proud of you  
  
I turned round to see my grandpa with a warm smile  
  
You know he continued your father wasn't always so confident  
  
He wasn't  
  
No he, in fact when he was about your age he wanted to give up the game as well!!  
  
And what happended I asked raising myself from my bed  
  
He realised that there is more to duel monsters then winning if you want to be a truly great duelist you must accept the victorys and the defeats. Do you see?  
  
I think I get what your saying grandpa I said  
  
You know what your father always used to say?  
  
What?  
  
A dueling victory is worth a million dollars but a friend is priceless.  
  
Oh I muttered you mean joey  
  
Grandpa nodded and walked out of the room  
  
I do miss joey.. But hes far away now, I may never see him again and all because of that stupid tournament, damn that roulette spider, why couldn't it land on joeys life points.  
  
I heard a knock on the door and watched as tristan and tea walked in and sat beside me.  
  
Yugi tristan began I cant accept your deck, even if don't want to duel again at least keep it as a reminder of all your great duels.  
  
Tristan handed me back my deck, thanks tristan I responded, but I wont give up dueling, I cant give up dueling.  
  
Yami? Began tea  
  
No Its more then yami anymore, in fact its even harder having yami then being alone. ater the duel I couldn't help think what if I let yami duel in the final instead of me, maybe I would have won then  
  
Yugi you cant think like that began tristan like what if.  
  
A knock on the door interupted tristans speech  
  
Come in I said  
  
My grandpa walked in weilding a letter  
  
Yugi you have received a letter and it says it is from battle island!!  
  
Woah!! Jeoy I said happily  
  
I ripped open the letter and read it out loud  
  
Dear yugi, Hey how ya going man, you never said bye to me when I was leaving, I was kinda dissapointed not to see ya there. We havent spoken since the duel, im sorry you lost and I never got to thank you for cheering me on after you were knocked out I thought you would like to know what battle island is all about eh? Well you can play your duel cards anywhere on the island, kinda like the video game kaiba invented!! Well anyway its not the same without you guys, It would be much better if ye could make it to battle island, and im sure ye will some day Until then, see ya!! Joey  
  
Wow it sounds like joey is enjoying himself I said  
  
It seems like he misses us though eh? Said tristan  
  
You know said grandpa you could maybe find another way to get there  
  
But how I said  
  
You will think of something yugi, your father always did.  
  
Later that night , I stared at my dark magician card. this was the one my father always said to turn too if im lost and need direction.  
  
The next morning i had come to my conclusion, i couldnt just site here and wait for something to happen i had to take action, i slung my bag over my shoulder and placed my cards into my pocket. i announced my plans to my granpa, which were followed by no objections.  
  
I was about to walk out of my granpas shop when he stopped me and presented me with a card  
  
This is a brand new card, only published last week. Its is called the volcanoe warrior. it is a very powerful card, and very rare too!!! i hope it will help you on your journey, and myabe it will remind you that i am thinking of you back home, good luck yugi!!!  
  
Thank you, grandpa, thank you so much!!!  
  
I walked out of the card shop, ful of anticipation , but tingling with a snese of excitement.  
  
Yugi said a vioce behind me  
  
I spun around expecting to see tristan or tea standing there but instead it was preston.  
  
Are you off to the battle island he asked  
  
Yeah, why? i said coldly  
  
Yeah, well im off to the battle islands too, i wont let one duel run my chance and even if i have to swim there im going  
  
Yeah well best of luck to you i said turning my back on him, im off i said  
  
I walked away not looking back. 


	10. Preston versus tristan

Note: From here on I will be telling the story from prestons point of view  
  
I was kinda disapointed that yugi was leaving cos he was the only one in my new school that I really had an intrest to get to know, he was the only one I have ever known who shares the same intrest in duel monsters as I do. He also believes in the heart of the cards!!! He sure is much more then the likes of kaiba or pegasus!!!  
  
I decided that I wouldn't go after him to the battle island, mainly because I didn't believe he would make it there, but if he doesent return I myself will go after him.  
  
That morning when I went to school I announced the news of yugis departure to the school. His friends tristan and tea came up to me questioning me about his disapearence.  
  
I'll bet yugi left because you came to this school!!! Said tristan angrily you made yugi think that hes not the greatest duelist round here by waltzing into the school and defeating every oppenent!!  
  
Are you saying im not the best I said wickedly  
  
Of course, your not even in the same league as yugi!! He responded rasing his voice  
  
Put your money where your mouth is, and play me in a game right here right now I said urging him into a duel  
  
Don't tristan hes not worth it pleaded tea  
  
No I accept this punks challenge, it's a good oppurtunity to show everyone that hes not such a great duelist he said cockily  
  
Alright so tristan I said GATHER ROUND ALL AND WATCH AS THE NO.2 DUELIST IN THE WHOLE COUNTRY IS ABOUT TO KICK TRISTANS SORRY ASS I announced  
  
Watta you think your doing said tristan furiously  
  
Oh you don't mind if a little audience watch, do you?  
  
The crowd was filled with excitement at the upcoming duel  
  
Lets play with 2000lp and I will draw first  
  
Fine by me said tristan calmly  
  
For my 1st turn I play my Hyper cat in attack mode, with an attack of 1800 just you try and beat him  
  
Hmm ok said tristan I play neolithic in defence  
  
I destroy your pathetic card and I play feline soldier in defence  
  
Your in for it now chuckled tristan as I play giant soldeir of stone in defence and with 2000 def it wont be easy to crack!!  
  
Ya think I said remaining calm, well I have just drawn my ultimate aerial cat ritual and I sacrifice my two warriors to use it and It brings to the field the most powerful cat warrior of all the ultimate aerial cat!!! With a menacing power of 2900, this duel is over and I destroy your monster!! Make your last turn wimp  
  
Nooo muttered tristan, I had a great strategy all worked out and all, I cant lose with everyone watching, no I have nothing that can beat him, I wont wait for him to defeat me  
  
I fold he said  
  
I watched in delight as tristan walked away defeated with tea by his side.  
  
I basked in the cheers of the crowd as I walked towards my next class, yep yugi was gone and I would be the next school champ!!!  
  
For the next couple of days life was great, everyone in school wanted to be my friend and tristan kept his head down. but the best thing of all was that there was no sign of yugi returning, so it looked pretty good.  
  
But after a while i realised that maybe i wasnt the real winner, yugi and joey were the ones in battle island getting all the new cards, and testing their limits maybe i should head off now because it looks like yugi made it!!!  
  
The next day without telling anyone i took my cards and headed off towards pegasus's castle to find a way to the battle islands 


	11. Yamis exit

Note* I am back to narrating with yugi*  
  
Finally i have reached pegasus castle, i didnt feel like myself since i started this journey what is wrong with me!!!!  
  
Yugi beemed a voice from inside me.  
  
Go away yami, i want nothing to do with you any more i yelled  
  
But yugi you are upset because you lost, you must realise to get over it!!  
  
No i yelled your wrong  
  
I took off my millenium puzzle and threw it into the overgrowth  
  
Good ridance i muttered and contiued to the castle, this time with only one mind controling me  
  
It was yami who caused all this trouble for me, it was his fault that i lost, i could have won if i had been thinking straight, but its not too late i will become the greatest duelist once again.  
  
I walked up to the gaurd at the door to the castle and was suprised to watch pegasus walk out of the castle as if to greet me  
  
Hello yugi he said, i know what you want and so i want have you bother ask, heres your ticket for the island just give that to the sailor down by the dock, he'll get you there, ok yugi?  
  
Yes... i said shocked thank you.  
  
I rushed down to the dock and jumped onto the boat, my next destination would be battle island, and i would get to meet joey again  
  
Hold on short stuff said the sailor you need to pass the test before i can bring you over  
  
What the test i asked  
  
You gotta duel the other duelist who wants to go to battle city as well. Here go back up to pegasus he'll tell you who you have got to duel  
  
I rushed up to the castle only to find seto kaiba standing in front of me  
  
Ahhhh heres your oppenent know seto smirked pegasus, i will watch the duel from inside may the best duelist win  
  
But wait pegasus i pleaded!!!  
  
Theres no point in argueing yugi, pegasus has made up his mind so we will have to duel, ok  
  
Hrrmm i suppose it will test me for the battle island, even if it is kaiba i have to play.  
  
I see you are alone this time mentioned kaiba  
  
Yeah, joey is on the battle island and tirstan and tea are....  
  
No he snapped i meant your millenium buddy  
  
Yeah, yami is history i will be dueling by myself from now on with no evil presence  
  
Its your funeral shrugged kaiba and he withdrew two portable duelers and threw one over to me.  
  
I suggest we play a full and proper game with 8000 life points!!! or are you not up to it without yam1?  
  
I sniggered at his crude remark, in fact kaiba i am more then up to it and i will demolish you,  
  
Whatever you say he sniggered draw your cards and letssss duel!!!  
  
I drew my first five cards ans i got monster reborn, change of heart, sorcer of the doomed, beaver warrior and summon skull  
  
For my first turn i play beaver warrior in defence  
  
Is that really the best you can do? pitiful!!! for i play battle ox and i eliminate your beaver!!!!  
  
For my next turn i play wall of illusion in defence  
  
You really are pitiful!!! i play la jinn the mystic and i play polmirzation to combine it with mystical lamp so no it is invincible and i skip my turn.  
  
I sacrifice my wall for Summon skull!!!! and i eliminate your battle ox and 800 of your life points, its an early lead for me!!!  
  
Dont rejoice yet as my lamp is still invincible said kaiba  
  
And for this turn i play saggi the dark clown in defence and i play a card face down  
  
For my turn i play trap master and he destroys watever trap you had and i end my turn  
  
Hmm muttered kaiba for this turn i play dragons law!!! this trap card allows only dragon cards to attack and all other cards are forced into defence!!! and i cant have your trap master destroying him so i play petit dragon and i eliminate your trap master!!!  
  
Hmm no, kaiba has turned it around, i dont have many dragons in my deck so this might get tricky!! for my turn i play mystical elf in defence  
  
hmm fool, i play soul exchange and i sacrifice my petit dragon and your summon skull for my BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON and i eliminate your mystical elf!!! this duel is over already!!!  
  
Not yet kaiba i said as you have fallen right into my trap  
  
What trap he said fearfully  
  
My change of heart and by playing your strongest monster i will use this card to bring it under my control!!! and i end my turn  
  
Hmmm, so what he muttered my la jinn is still unbeatable so do your worst  
  
Fine kaiba i will i said confidently, i play man eater bug and i play door exchange which will swap la jinn with man eater bug and now my man eater bug is protected by the lamp and your la jinn is free to be attacked, Go!!! blue eyes white lightning attack!!!  
  
No said kaiba i only have 6000 lp left, yugi really has improved, but hes stil not good enough  
  
For my turn i play ryu kishin in defence and i play this trap card!!!  
  
Humph, is that all you can do kaiba? for i sacrifice my man eater bug for curse of dragon!! and i use remover trap to destroy the magical lamp!!! now attack blue eyes!!  
  
Fool he lauhghed my trap is dark hand and the hand reaches from the sky and drags your blue eyes to the graveyard!!!! and... i play monster reborn to revive blue eyes!!! and i play great sheilder in defence.  
  
No!!! kaiba is getting back into this, but i play my komuri dragon in defence and i use remove trap to finally get rid of your dragons law!!  
  
for my turn i play ultimate sacrifice and i sacrifice 1000 of my lp to play 3 monsters this turn and i play saggi the dark clown, flame wolf and ancient dragon all in defence and i eliminate your komuri dragon with my blue eyes!!  
  
No!!! kaiba has 5 monsters on the field and i only have 1!!! but i will change that because i play waiboku so i am invincible for one turn and i play snow wolf in defence.  
  
No i sacrifice my ancient dragon and flame wolf for my 2nd blue eyes!!  
  
Now for my turn i sacriifce my snow wolf for summoned skull and i attack your clown!!! and i play one card face down!!  
  
Hmm i suppse you want me to attack so that i will activate your trap eh yugi? well i wont i will skip my turn!!!  
  
Really kaiba i smirked, i never said it was a trap card, it was merely a stall to prevent you from attacking and now i play swords of revealing light to buy me some time and i play ancient elf on the feild  
  
Well for my turn i play mystic horseman in defence  
  
I play sorcerer of the doomed  
  
I play Cannon soldier in defence  
  
For my turn i sacrifice my sorcerer and my elf for my dark magicican!!! now i have 3 of my most powerful monsters on the field  
  
Well i sacrifice my cannon soldier and my mystic horseman to play my final blue eyes and i play blue eyes ritual to combine all 3 into the almighty blue eyes ultimate dragon!!! with a mighty force of 4200 attack!! next turn yugi, you will be destroyed!!!  
  
No i thought i needed something to protect my monsters or eliminate that dragon, please help me cards give me the card i need... yes dragon capture jar!!  
  
Unlucky kaiba i boomed as i have dragon capture jar which forces your blue eyes and my curse of dragon into defence.  
  
Hrmmm he scowled, well i have an even better move as i play ragieiki, which eliminates all enemy monster!!!  
  
Wrong kaiba since the card i placed a few turns ago was magic miror which reflects magic attacks right back at ya so now your blue eye has been destroyed and my monsters remain unharmed!!  
  
So for my turn i destroy my dragon capture jar so my curse of dragon can attack again. and i attack with curse of dragon dark magican and summoned skull which results in 7000 life points!!! next turn your finished kaiba  
  
No wept kaiba as he sunk to his knees, no i wont lose!!! i play great sheilder in defence and with 2600 defence none of your monsters can crack his sheild!!  
  
Maybe the ones on the feild cant but the one in my hand can, as i will use the card my granpa gave me to defeat you, i sacrifice my curse of dragon and summon skull for VOLCANO WARRIOR with a menacing attack of 2700 it wipes out your monster and i let my dark magician wipe out your life points, game over kaiba  
  
Noo.... how could i lose said kaiba has he picked himself off the ground, you win yugi he admitted enjoy your quest,  
  
I had won and without yami!!! i had beaten the great duelist kaiba, i couldnt beleive it.  
  
Well well well said pegasus it appears you have won yugi boy!!! now take the boat to the battle island, i will breif you on the way.  
  
and with that i followed pegasus as i was about to leave my home land to head off to battle island!! 


End file.
